grisaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Letter of Happiness
Letter of Happiness is the 7th episode of Grisaia no Kajitsu (Anime). Plot Sachi is sweeping outside the dormitory as Michiru came out and told her that they will be late if they don't hurry, but then Sachi told her that it's Sunday and the campus is closed, so Michiru went back inside to sleep some more. Sachi felt that Michiru has been acting increasingly silly lately, and Yumiko as well, because she knew that it was Yuuji who made them change their lives. Inside the dorm, Yuuji and Amane are reading, and Sachi is staring at them both reading a book and a magazine, much to his awareness. Sachi also knew that Amane and Makina have changed because of Yuuji since the day he arrived in the academy, as the girls became more cheerful than ever. She wondered if she could do the same as the others. Just then, Makina walked downstairs and grabs Sachi's hand so they can watch television. After watching the news about the kids who can't even count up to 100 while taking a bath due to their lack of perseverance. Makina made an idea: She wants both her and Sachi to count up to ten thousand, even in bath, so they can endure anything, and Sachi accepts the challenge. Later that night, Sachi is taking a bath while counting up to ten thousand, however, she is already at her limit and passed out. When Amane came inside the bath and saw Sachi passed out, she took her to bed while Yuuji and Makina accompanied her. Makina felt guilty of letting Sachi count in the bath and starts crying for her. As Amane and Makina gets out of the room to get more ice, Yuuji heard Sachi saying "Yuu-kun" and he was surprised about it. He then left the room, remembering the first time that Sachi called him by that nickname. The next day, Sachi is recovered, and Makina hugged her as she, along with Michiru, Amane, and even Yumiko, is relieved. Yumiko then wondered where Yuuji went. Meanwhile, in the train station (despite the fact that he hates trains), Yuuji arrived at someplace else. Then, in the classroom, Chizuru is surprised that Yuuji took a day off for some reason, and asking if he knows that the tests are coming up soon, much to Michiru disliking the tests. Elsewhere, Yuuji saw the house and said that it's still there. Then, he went to the children's park and noticed the boy climbing up to a girl who is on top, in which it reminds him of himself with a girl, and that girl happened to be Sachi herself. Back in the classroom, Chizuru wants the girls to study for the test as she leaves the classroom. Michiru then complained about the tests, so she came up with her idea: She wants Sachi to "get rid of the tests" in a wink. Sachi was unsure if she could do that request, and Amane hit Michiru and told her not to make Sachi do the impossible. Michiru then admits that she was joking, but suddenly, Sachi actually accepts Michiru's request, leaving the other girls silent. As night falls, Yuuji returned to the dorm and saw Amane waiting for Sachi to come out for dinner. Amane explained to him about what is Sachi doing in her room, and Yuuji couldn't believe that Sachi is doing as Michiru said about "getting rid of the test". He then decides that he will talk to Sachi himself later, and Yumiko insisted that he would do so, as does Amane. Before Yumiko went back to her room, she asked him if he ever heard about a girl setting her school on fire just so she could avoid the tests, and he never heard of that. He then asked her if that ever happened, but then she said that she won't bring up that question again. She then asked him if he would ever let Sachi do something dangerous, but then he said that no harm will come to Sachi and the rest, just like how he saved Yumiko, as he called her by her real name, and she blushed for hearing that. Meanwhile in Sachi's room, Sachi is talking to herself about "being a good girl", and on the floor there was a gas mask. The next day comes and Amane and Yumiko are aware of what Sachi is thinking. Then night comes and Sachi sneaked inside the school and drew her planning to destroying the tests. Then another day comes, and Amane woke Sachi up when she was sleeping during class, and Yuuji is on to Sachi. Then at nighttime, Sachi is still planning to get rid of the tests by adding chemicals in a bottle while wearing a gas mask. Another day comes, and class is dismissed, but before Chizuru left, she wants everyone to let Sachi know about the test that is coming up on the following day, because Sachi was absent. Michiru is disappointed that Sachi couldn't stop the test. The other girls are aware that Sachi has been worn out the past few days. As night falls again, Sachi brought the tanks, gasoline and dynamites inside the school and planted them all, from the teacher's lounge to the classroom. Sachi then sets up the time on these tanks, in which that these tanks are the time bombs, to blow up the entire academy. Suddenly, the girls came inside the classroom much to Sachi's surprise, as they were expecting Yuuji to be there. Sachi pressed the button of the device that she hid in her back to stop the time, but the timer kept going, leaving her shocked. As she was about to panic, Sachi wants everyone to get out of the school, but Michiru and the rest remained inside, asking her why, as Sachi witnessed that Michiru is about to reveal the dynamite from the desk. She then starts panicking and still wants everyone to get out, and yet the girls are still asking her why. Sachi then tried not to reveal her plan, and when Amane was about to take her back to the dorm, Sachi starts pushing her out of the classroom. As the other girls became worried about Sachi, Michiru then tried to get off the desk, but she nearly fell and jumped to hit the chalkboard, scratching it so loud. The desk that fell down revealed a dynamite, and Sachi quickly hid it with her body and now ordered the girls to run away immediately. As the time bomb reached to zero, it didn't explode on Sachi. Then, Yuuji went inside the classroom and is glad that the girls have all made it inside because he was expecting them. As the girls went back to the dorm, Yuuji and Sachi remained in the classroom to clean up the mess. Sachi wants to know how did the bombs didn't explode, and Yuuji explained to her that he worked on them to freeze when the timer reached to zero. Sachi then noticed that there was an error on these bombs, and she was so scared that she wet herself. She then changed her clothes and Yuuji now remembered that Sachi is, in fact, his childhood friend, as they first met in the park and called her "Sacchan". Sachi told him her story about herself: Her family ran a small factory, the Komine Ironworks factory, and Sachi, as a child, showed her parents her perfect score on her final exam of the Arithmetic class, and they became so proud of her. However, as her parents were busy, they didn't noticed her. Then, that is where she first met Yuuji, as a young boy, in a park. They were having fun playing in the park, but since then, he didn't show up in the park more often. After that, it was her tenth birthday, and her parents decided that they will take their day off to spend time with her. However, Sachi was angry at them that she felt lonely for years, and ran away from home. When she went all the way back to the park, she quickly became so sad that she regretted being selfish and yelling at her parents. But then, she heard her parents looking for her, and then she goes running to them. Just when her parents and Sachi will be reunited, her parents were ran over by a truck, and then she passed out. After a flashback, she told Yuuji that her mother fell into a coma, but her father, on the other hand, is dead, which is why she kept saying that she must be a good girl. Yuuji then told her that he remembered about himself as well. He was having his own problems, having his hands full with his family's affairs. He was having his hard life, until Sachi showed up on that day. He then told her that sometimes, a child's whims are a happy thing, and that it's okay for her to be selfish. He patted her head as he is so proud of her making it that far. Sachi then cried tears of joy and hugged him. Yuuji remembered what his master, Asako, told him: She told him that being indebted to someone is nothing to be ashamed of, but not repaying that debt is. Afterwards, Yuuji took all the bombs out of the building and detonated them to destroy Sachi's evidence. Back in the dorm, the girls heard an explosion, and as they went outside, they saw fireworks in the sky. Back in the school, Yuuji prepared those bombs as camouflage, but it looks nice in its own way. Sachi then thanked him as she and Yuuji watched the fireworks together. The next day, Yuuji took Sachi to the Komine Ironworks factory that her parents used to work. He told her that her uncle lend him the key to open the door, and as Sachi went inside, she witnessed a sign on the wall that says "Happy Birthday, Sachi!" along with the pictures of her. She picked up the note, it was from her mother. It says that she and her husband made their wish for Sachi to smile forever and ever, and that they gave her the name "Sachi", in which it means "happiness". Sachi cried tears of joy as she thanked her parents for being with her. Later, Sachi went to visit her mother, who is still in a coma, in the hospital. After that, as they were walking back home, Sachi asked Yuuji to hug her in one minute, and he does. Characters *Yuuji Kazami *Michiru Matsushima *Amane Suou *Makina Irisu *Yumiko Sakaki *Sachi Komine *Chizuru Tachibana *Sachi's father(flashback) *Sachi's mother(flashback) Trivia * This entire episode is based of Sachi's route from the Visual Novel. Episodes